Come Back
by StrikeGlassInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: This story is going to be kinda slow, its right now a friendship story, might turn to romance. We shall see.


_Alright everyone, I'm back and I'm writing this as a bit of a warm up I guess you could call it. I have been not writing for a long while, so I'm kinda trying to get back in the swing of things. So before we get started I have this to say: I will only take constructive criticism, any reviews just saying the story is stupid will be promptly ignored. If you're gonna say it's good or bad I want you to give an explanation. Tell me things you would like the see, tell me things I could improve on, give me feed back. Now I will say that right now this isn't a romance story, it might grow into that but right now it's the story of best friends. Give feedback._

SUBJECT D7: SABINE WILLIAMS

I guess, it all started when we were kids or long before we could remember. Our world had been scorched by the sun and a new virus had emerged that killed many, most turning into violent monsters. Those that remained fell into chaos, people feared extinction. Then my generation was born and it was discovered that we were immune to the virus or at least most of us were. That is when a plan for a potential cure was created, test the young, if you could even call that a plan. We were then taken from our families, our homes, and brought to the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. There, I met some pretty amazing people and some pretty terrible people. The most memorable being my best friend, a guy named Newt, he was one of the first to be brought in and one of the first sent up to the maze.

The day he was sent up, was one of the hardest days of my life. That feeling you get in your gut, like a stone dropped into it, the feeling of dread when you know deep down what's about to be said before the words even come out. I knew, before Ava made the announcement that they were sending him up next. They already sent Alby up last month, I remember the look of unabashed fear in his eyes, he knew it was only a matter of time and it only became solidified as Ava gave the announcement. He gripped my hand as hard as he could when they told him he had a few hours to get prepared and to say his goodbyes. He spoke to Thomas, Gally, Siggy or Frypan as he preferred to be called, Minho, Chuck, before finally getting to me. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before I finally swallowed back my tears and spoke.

"Hey," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the small moment of peace we had, "you'll get through this, I know you will." I squeezed his hand, trying to give him some ounce of comfort.

"How? It's the bloody maze." He squeezed my hand again, his voice came out strained, as if he were trying to calm himself before the inevitable break down.

"You're one of the smartest people I know. You'll find a way." I said, still speaking quietly. I knew deep down he would make it, I would see him on the other side of this. So, I did the one thing I could think to do in the situation, I hugged him as his breathing became ragged, and we stayed that way till he was called to leave. As he was leaving he paused in the doorway, "I'll see you again,ya?" He asked, trying to delay his leave even a little. "I always come back don't I?" A sad smile on my face as I watch my best friend leave for what could very well could be the last I see of him.

It wasn't until a year after he was sent up that I decided to escape. I had received a report that Newt had jumped from one of the walls in a apparent suicide attempt. He had survived it, broke his leg in three places, but it would be a long while before he was in any shape to escape the maze. I knew the only chance of seeing my best friend again would be to leave, so I did. I slipped out and they didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. I had a security clearance badge to the Humvee garage. I had been assigned to a field research task on a potential group of new immunes, with Jansen as my watchdog, I mean, security. I scanned my badge at the door walked out into the garage, noting on my way to the truck that the door was open, probably waiting on a supply runners to pull in. I climbed in the Humvee and turned it on, all while looking like I was just waiting for Jansen to decide to show up and before the guards realized what was happening, I put this massive vehicle into drive, speeding like a bat out of hell, I managed to not crash it but get it through the open garage door and I drove until morning. I ripped out the primary tracker and threw it out the window, I knew once they realized it was inactive they'd kick on the remote tracker, I had to remove it as soon as possible and I did just that. Driving into the seemingly abandoned remains of a rural area and figuring I was far enough away, I pulled the car into the nearest thing I could find, a mostly intact garage attached to an abandoned house. The garage automatic door had been ripped out along with the entire wall so it made for putting the car in fairly simple. It seemed untouched if the thick layer of sand and dust on everything was anything to go by and after shuffling through the garage I found a tool kit with all the tools needed for me to remove the remote tracker that I knew would be hidden in the wheel well. The only problem being that when I removed it, it released a high pitched screech, meaning it's now active. That is when I decided now would be a good time to leave, climbing back into the Humvee, I backed out of the garage and I drove all the way to the "city", if you could even call it that. It was more of a slum, drugs, parties, tent cities and people everywhere. There were many people, the perfect place to hide but too much in the open, the one place I figured to go was to Marcus. He's been a thorn in the side of WCKD for the past year, I had heard rumors that he worked with a resistance group getting immunes out of the city. So, long story short, I did find Marcus in one of the larger buildings being used for a party that was evidently of his own making. That is where I met Vince, the leader of a budding underground resistance but most surprisingly I was met with the sight of Mary, one of the lead scientists in WCKD. Apparently, she had grown to hate WCKDs methods and was plotting with the resistance to put an end to them.

This resistance group grew in number over the next year, Marcus burned the bridge with us in that year so we had no new information coming in but one day Mary came bursting into camp with a flash drive clutched firmly in her hand. The look on her face had me worried, it was a look of fear, excitement and most of all determination. She marched up to the medical tent, making a beeline for the laptop. When she plugged in the drive and opened the files, my jaw dropped.

"Where did you get this?" my voice came out as nothing more than a breathy whisper as I looked over the one thing that could potentially save so many lives, I was looking at the location of every trial, lab and how many people were in each maze. "That isn't important, what's important is that we can now put our plans into action." she muttered as she briskly walked over to the file cabinet, pulled out a folder and spread it's contents out on the nearby table. "Where do you suggest we start?" Vince piped up from his spot right next to me, he then joined Mary at the table, pouring over a map.

Looking over the participants listed so far, Installation C looked like the best place to start. According to the records they had a lot of test subjects being kept in the compound. Picking up the laptop I walked over to the table, pulled up the coordinance, turned the screen to them. "This seems to be the best place to start. Not heavily guarded, which means it's the perfect place to make the first move." I said, I gave them a rough plan all the while nervously drumming my fingers on the table. This could either go great or go horribly wrong.

That was it, the beginning of a long and hard battle between us and WCKD. We had many successes but eventually WCKD wiped most of our numbers and had us on the run. This is where I was when two people I expected least to see came walking into camp with Sonya and Harriet.


End file.
